Now and forever
by karina123
Summary: A cloud hangs over two people, who are ultimately entwined forever. Will the cloud desipate or will they suffer the raft of the storm? VIN&YUFF dont like dont read! R
1. Friends reunited

**Now and Forever**

**Summary: **Finding happiness with the one man you would never think would actually open up to anyone. To him, she is the only one he feels he can tell his secrets to. Can this dark heart be healed or will his heart forever stay black and cold? What obsticles stand in their way of happiness? Read and find out! lolCheeky grin lol

**Chapter 1: Friends reunited**

A young girl flopped down on her bed with a heavy sigh. She was 19 today, her brown hair had grown only a little over the past year. Also over the year she had formed womanly curves. She was amazed at how fast it was, that only last year she was a scrawny immature little girl, who bugged everyone especially Red XIII, Cid and Barret, but, she wished everyone had remembered her birthday but no, she didn't even get a single call, visit, or not even a card.

She kept telling herself that it was only early in the mourning so she knew that someone was going to call her.

As if reading her thoughts the phone rang. She raced down stairs and jumped with delight when she seen who was calling her.

"Hello Tifa." said Yuffie a wide smile on her face.

Tifa was Yuffie's friend, she was only a little bit taller then Yuffie and she was also big busted. If Tifa had short brown hair and green eyes she would probably look like Yuffie, but, Tifa was tall, big busted, brown eyes, and long brown hair and Tifa was actually married to Cloud, Yuffie's best friend. They always acted like brother and sister Cloud and Yuffie. Cloud had blond hair, blue eyes, and a built body, but, he also had a queer attitude. Like Yuffie, Tifa was good at hand to hand combat, but Tifa only used her Kung Fu and Yuffie not only used her fists but also her Shurken

" So Yuffie... HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY!." Tifa yelled. Immediately Yuffie took the phone away from her ear for a second,after Tifa's outburst had decipated she returned it to her ear.

" Thanks I appreciate it. So are you guys coming down 'cause I was going to have a party?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa answered in a quiet voice so know one could hear her, " Listen I'm not suppose to tell you this because Cloud told me not to, but I can't hold it in any longer. We were going to have a party for you down here but were missing someone and you know who that is don't ya." Tifa stated.

Yuffie thought about who could be so distant as to not let anyone know where they were, then Yuffie had a flash back...

" _So Vincent are you going to come back with us, and not be a loner again_?" _Yuffie asked._

_Vincent looked at her with a intense glare that she could tell that what she had just called him hurt._

_Yuffie waited for his answer as she watched his Garnet cape bellow in the wind, and his beautiful ebony hair glisten_ _in the sunlight._

_His heavenly ruby eyes stared at her, and those eyes that second were showing all they're secrets, and Yuffie seen the scars of his grief and despair. Also she could see something that looked like happiness and love but it was only a hint of it._

_Then just like that those glorious eyes turned cold and callous again_. _He looked at her and answered her pleading eyes, " No, because I think that know matter how hard I try I will never be able to become one of you guys because I am know human, I am a demon."_

" _Vincent that's not true just because you have a demon inside you doesn't mean your any less a human, so stop your self from staying in the past before you die a lonely man, and I know that if you just took the time to look around you would find out that there are a lot of people around you who love you for who you are. Another thing, if you tried to meet people you might meet someone you might want to spend your life with, and you know what your lucky you get to look cause I'm being forced to marry someone I don't love so, if you need anyone to help you become your self again I would gladly oblige, so think about it." Vincent looked at her then left._

_Two years later she had gotten Vincent to become his self again but even so he still went back to Nibleheim when Avalanche killed Sepiroth._

_End of flashback_

Yuffie started wondering why Vincent wouldn't call know one because well it was her birthday and Vincent knew that, '_What if he...' _Yuffie thought as she started to worry.

" So Tifa are you telling me that Vincent hasn't even called or anything?" Yuffie asked as she started to worry even more.

" Well the only call or letter was when it was my birthday and that was months ago." Tifa answered with slight worry present in her voice.

" Tifa, I think I'm going to go and see him in Nibleheim. If he's not there I'll call you before I go looking for him." Yuffie said. Yuffie's eyebrow's Knotted together while sweat rolled down her head.

" Tifa I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, something bad is happening to Vincent, I just know it is." Yuffie eyes started to water just thinking about what could be happening to him, only one thought kept crossing her head it was, what if he's dead or being tortured again.

" I know same here, and I'm worried so go find him and what ever happens phone me please." Tifa said pleadingly.

" Know worry's I'll call when I get there, ok, cya." Yuffie said the worry still apparent in her voice.

" Ok cya." Tifa said. After that Yuffie put down the phone, and rushed up stairs to pack her stuff, she ran to her room , and walked over to her dresser and took out shirts, pants, socks, underwear, bras, and sweaters, she put it in her bag when she folded it up.

She looked up at her mirror and seen a picture of her and Vincent that she had from the Gold saucer, she reached for it slowly, when she had it in her hands she held it delicately, because, she was afraid that if she held it in a firm grip it might fall apart.

In the picture Yuffie was hugging Vincent, she had thought that he might had gotten mad or something but he didn't, he had his arms around her waist, and for the first time she noticed that he had lifted her up off the ground slightly, and when Yuffie went back to thinking about the time at the Gold saucer she had not felt him lift her up.

She put her hand up to her mouth to stop the outburst of emotions that was flooding back to her, along with her sadness and grief. She sat down on the bed and dropped the picture on the floor, then put her face in her hands and let all the emotions flow out like a river.

" Oh Vincent, I hope your ok, because I don't know what I would do without you." Yuffie said aloud.

' _Come on Yuffie if your so worried about him then why are you sitting there not doing anything, now get up and go and find him.' _Yuffie thought to herself. Yuffie wiped her face and put on a green knitted tank top. She found her green head band and wrapped it around her head.

Now she looked like the old Yuffie in her knacki shorts, a green knitted tank top, with her green head band on, also her determined look she had on her face.

She grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder and ran down the stairs, she put on her yellow sneakers, and ran out the door and into her stable to get her chocobo, Jesse her green chocobo. The chocobo looked at her with it's big blue eyes and warked softly.

Yuffie fed him some grain then put on his saddle and hooked her foot in the ring on the saddle and sat upright on Jesse then steered him in the direction to Nibleheim.

' _No matter what is wrong Vincent I'll help you.' _Yuffie thought as she got closer to Nibleheim.

There was a blizzard late in the evening when Yuffie had first arrived in Nibleheim, Yuffie was traveling up in the mountains to get to Vincent's house.

She had encountered monsters during her trek trough the mountains. She stopped not far from the end of the trail, because she was cold she fell off the chocobo, she tied him to a tree so she could go and find a cave, so she could stay warm.

She wrapped her arms around herself as a cold blistering wind tore at her very being. She shivered violently, and her teeth chattered, even though this was happening she didn't stop looking around so nothing would come at her when she wasn't expecting it.

She heard a demonic roar, Yuffie frantically searched to see what it was that made that sound.

Then when she started to walk again she spotted a purple beast with horns eating something, Yuffie just stood there, the beast sniffed the air and turned its head towards her, snarling, when it snarled blood was coming out of it's mouth and rolling down it's chin.

Yuffie took out her knife and threw it at the beast, it missed, and it also pissed off the creature even more, that it started running after her, Yuffie screamed, as she ran away from it.

As she ran down a path she tripped over a stump, as she hit the ground the beast had fell with her and they were tumbling down a hill off to the side of the path, when they stopped the beast had gained control and was on top of her, Yuffie tried to wrestle the beast off of her but with it's weight she couldn't get it off her. The beast was a inch away from her face when Yuffie noticed that it had red eyes like Vincent.

Before she could stop herself she said it, " Vincent?" Yuffie eyed the creature, the purple beast looked at her then let out a shrill as it started forming into a person with ebony hair flowing past the man's shoulders. The mans shirt was ripped it individual places, the same had happened to the mans cape and pants.

The man groaned as he slowly lifted up his head, Yuffie just wished that he would get off her because it was uncomfortable to have a guy who's shirt was ripped and everything else along with it.

When the man had lifted his head up, she gasped when she seen who it was.

" Vincent?" Yuffie asked. She started crying, she finally know's that he's alright, Vincent looked at her at first for a little while not knowing who she was at first, then he's eyes went wide as he figured out who it was, he grabbed her and held her in his arms.

" What are you doing here Yuffie, don't you know I could have hurt you?" Vincent asked with worry visible in voice. Yuffie wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

" Oh Vincent, I thought you were dead I'm so glad your not,...god... Why didn't you call any of us to let us know that you were ok?" Yuffie questioned. Vincent just chuckled a little, it was kinda funny for someone like Yuffie to worry about someone like him.

" Don't worry Yuffie I'm ok but what about you, are you ok, oh my god your froze Yuffie, you know better then to come out here without a coat and a sweater and pants, but of course you had to go out with a tank top and shorts." Vincent answered. Yuffie lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked at him, she smiled compassionately.

" I'm just so glad your alive, and nothing is wrong, I'm not to worried about myself, so it don't matter now, plus you're here to keep me warm now." Yuffie smiled and chuckled a little.

Vincent smiled at her and hugged her as he said, " Know one said I couldn't worry about you."

Yuffie smiled mischievously, as she picked up a bunch of snow and put it down the back of Vincent's shirt.

" GOD THAT'S COLD." Vincent said as he jolted up on his legs to get the snow out of his shirt.

" Well know matter what you say your going to have to worry about me because now I have a weapon, and you don't, so, HAHA!" Yuffie said as she laughed. Vincent looked at her and smiled. He ran towards her grabbed her and fell back into the snow.

" But Yuffie you seem to forget I can always manage to get you down." He said with a smirk.

Yuffie looked into his eyes deeply and saw the emotions again, that she had seen two years ago, except this time there was know scars and know grief, the only ones that she seen was happiness, and compassion.

" So Vincent how do you like your mobbing, because your going to get one." Yuffie said as she smirked.

" Yuffie my dear, do you really think I'm going to let you go that easy, your going to have to make me let go of you." Vincent said with a smirk.

" Well Vincent I know one way you'll let me go." Yuffie said, Vincent raised an eyebrow curious to what she was going to do.

Then the unexpected happened Yuffie kissed Vincent on the lips. Vincent was surprised at this one, he had never thought she would do something like this, but he went along with her, their mouths trying to overpower the other ones mouth. When Yuffie stopped she realized what she had done, and immediately she blushed. She tried to get out of his grip but he still wouldn't let her go, she gave him an questioning look.

" Like I said your not getting away so it doesn't matter what you do." Vincent said as he chuckled.

" Come on Vinnie please?" She asked as she gave him puppy dog eyes. Vincent hated that nickname she always said but for some reason this time it wasn't bothering him.

" Nope." Vincent answered. Yuffie looked at him again and smirked.

" I'll kiss you again if you don't let me go." Yuffie said, Vincent had a mischievous glint in his eye as he tightened his hold on Yuffie.

Yuffie was surprised that he actually wanted her to kiss him again but this time she just looked in his eye's with a loving stare.

Vincent smiled as he too stared at her with a stare that mirrored hers. As if a magnetic force was pulling they're faces closer and closer, they're lip's almost touching...

then the spell was broken when a loud **'WARK!' **resounded not far away.

In a tangled heap they both got up tripping a couple of times over each others feet, but they had each other to make sure the other one got up safely, then they ran toward the sound that was still reverberating in their ears.

They stumbled down the root infected path, both aware that their might be dangerous things waiting for them when they aren't expecting it.

The warking got louder as they neared the thing that was making the loud sound. When they found what it was they feared for they're lives because what had been attacking the unsuspected chocobo turned it's face towards Yuffie and Vincent. With a sneer it ran at them with such agility that Yuffie nor Vincent could barely see.

When Vincent got his eye's focused on the vicious beast he jumped in front of Yuffie to stop it's critical attack on her.

The beast was almost man like but deformed, it had no nose, just to gapping holes where they the creatures nose should have been, and it had holes on the sides of it's head that represented it's ears, It's mouth was cut in different places exposing some of the creatures teeth, and the creatures eye's were the same color as Vincents, only the eyes held a haunting look in them.

The creature looked like it had been turned inside out with it bloody flesh.

Vincent held the creature far away from his face so it wouldn't rip it off. The creature struggled hungrily, to get at his face or any part of his body.

Vincent held the creature by it's neck, and punched it several times, then when Vincent punched it the last time, he broke open it's head. Ooze and blood came out of it's head onto Vincent's face.

Vincent pushed the dead corpse of him, he got up and continuously spit the blood out of his mouth, he took snow up in his hands and washed the blood of his face.

He moaned with pain as his side burned like fire, he looked down and withheld a gash in his side, the beast had managed to cut him during his wrestle with it.

Yuffie proceeded cautiously over to Vincent but she still kept a weary eye on the creature, just in case it decided it wanted to come back to life again.

Yuffie reached Vincent and seen that he was clutching his side in pain, she gasped when she seen the gash.

" Vincent, Oh my god, are you ok, see I shouldn't have came here because if I didn't you wouldn't be hurt, stupid, stupid me." Yuffie said to herself.

Vincent looked at he softly and replied, " Your not stupid,... Yuffie you wouldn't have known that this was going to happen,... So don't down yourself,... That's what you used to say to me."

He smiled weakly as he winched in pain, still clutching his side as blood spilled like a river from the wound.

Yuffie grabbed Vincent and put his arm over her shoulder, she walked with Vincent over to the chocobo who was still in shock, and snapped her fingers, the bird eye's blinked a couple of times before it recognized it's owner.

Yuffie helped Vincent on Jesse the chocobo didn't complain about another person on it, but the weight was another thing. When Yuffie got on the chocobo the big bird warked in pain at the weight, combined, with Yuffie and Vincent put together they alone weighed about 900lbs, and the big bird could only hold 500lbs-600lbs.

" Vincent I have to walk because this chocobo can't hold both of us, plus you can't walk your wound is to bad, so that's why I'm going to find a near by cave and bandaged your wound, and _no_ if and's or buts." Yuffie said Vincent just looked at her, with a soft expression, he didn't need to say anything because Yuffie could tell that by the expression on his face that he was saying thanks.

Vincent fainted when Yuffie was walking because of loss of blood. Yuffie wanted to hurry to find a cave anything for shelter against the cold brisk air that was starting to blow as the gloaming started to begin.

Yuffie looked at Vincent with a longing look in her eyes, she hopped that he will be okay because if he died Yuffie would blame herself for it for the rest of her life. Yuffie's eyes started to well up with tears as she thought again of a life without Vincent, as she thought about other thoughts started to form in her head, what if he didn't die? What if she fell in love with him? And what would happen if he loved her too? Would they get married and have children? As Yuffie thought about these things her heart started to beat faster and it fluttered to when she thought about when she kissed him, he had not pulled away and given her a lecture about how younger she was then him, he engaged in the kissing he gave in and it made her feel love for him, that's how she knew she had to hurry to find a safe place before her love died.

Yuffie started to jog a little. She glanced around everywhere before she found an abandoned cave that would be a good enough shelter for them to stay in over night.

Yuffie ran as fast as she could to reach the cave, because she didn't want to be to slow and to late, to help at all.

When she reached the cave she tied her chocobo to a rock, and took Vincent off it's back so she could bandage his wounds so it wouldn't get infected.

She took out the bandages and the ointment that would help take any infection out of it, then she put a little bit of rubbing alcohol on it so it would heal faster, then she cut Vincents shirt with her dagger so she could bandage the gash, the gash was deep but not fatal so Yuffie was grateful for that anyway.

She wrapped the bandage around his abdomen after she had put the ointment and rubbing alcohol on his wound, and gave him a potion so he could heal faster. After she was finished she put the things back in her backpack, then she took the blanket off the chocobo and put it over her and Vincent.

Yuffie put her arm around him praying that he would get better at least by tomorrow, so they could go to his house in the warmth and not staying outside in the blistering cold.

Yuffie looked outside and listened to the wind howl and watched the stars until she could not stay up any longer.

A/N: Hey this is Karina!XD lol tell me how you like my story and i'll try to post more lol bye! R&R


	2. Running into things

**Now and Forever**

**By: Brittany Keeping**

**Chapter 2: Running into things**

Yuffie awoke early in the mourning almost around dawn but it was still a little dark out. Yuffie sat up and looked over to where Vincent was sleeping last night, and she found nothing she started to panic. _' He's not suppose to go anywhere, because of what happen to him yesterday what if another one of those things comes after him, and he can't do anything.'_

Yuffie bolted to her feet in a frantic search for Vincent. Yuffie looked all around the cave but found not a trace of him.

Then she raced to the entrance of the cave where she left the Chocobo, and sighed with relief that the chocobo wasn't gone but that still didn't make it any better because if he had taken the chocobo he would have an escape if something threaten him. Yuffie raced out of the cave and down the infected path of roots.

" VINCENT!" Yuffie screamed. She panicked even more when there was know answer, but the endless echo of her screaming his name.

" VINCENT WHERE ARE YOU! ANSWER ME PLEASE?" She yelled again this time she heard a flapping of a cape bellowing in the wind coming from behind her then a soft chuckle.

" Worried about me are you?" asked the voice as it chuckled again.

Yuffie span around with a angry and relieved look on her face. Her face soften a little but she still had a angered look on her face as she slowly walked to Vincent.

" Vincent Valentine you nearly gave me a heart attack. STOP LAUGHING! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! You scared me." Yuffie said as she stood in front of Vincent anxiety all over her face.

Vincent stopped laughing as his face grew soft as he reached out and took her in his arms.

" I didn't mean to scare you I just thought that since I was feeling better, I could go and inspect the creatures body to see if I could figure out what it was, and get back before you woke up, but I guess I misjudged you for being a person who sleeps almost all day." He said with a small chuckle as Yuffie looked up at him with a quizzical expression on her face.

" So what did you find out from the body?" She asked.

Vincent looked away from her as if he didn't want her to see the expression that was on his face.

" Well when I went there the body seemed to have been taken away from that spot. There was a trail of blood leading a path towards the north east, about around Rocket town but a little more east to that. I was going to find out where it lead to when I heard my name being called out so I decided to come back because I knew you would be worried." Vincent said as he looked down at Yuffie who had turned her head in obvious embarrassment.

Vincent continued.

" But I wanted to come back anyways because I was worried about you." Vincent said as Yuffie turned her head towards him, her cheeks as red as roses. They looked into each others eyes, they both leaned in simultaneously, then their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

When they parted they never took their eyes off each other they just stayed there in an unbreakable moment, until they broke it by letting go of each other and walking back to the cave.

When they got back to the cave they ate in silence until they were finished. Yuffie looked up from they're breakfast and studied the way Vincent at they she said.

" So we are going to go to your house right, because my PHS is broken, and you don't have one, and I need to phone Tifa and let Tifa know I won't be able to come to the party because we have to find out what that thing is and who sent it."

Vincent looked at her with a questioning look, then asked.

" What party?" Vincent asked between a mouthful of soup. Yuffie looked surprised because she thought that he, of all people, would be a person to remember her birthday.

" My Birthday. I thought you knew that my birthday was November 22nd?" A surprised Yuffie asked.

Vincent looked at her and said." Well it's just that while I was out here I lost track of time and of where I was. But I'm sorry, Happy Belated birthday." Vincent said with a smile. Yuffie's heart jumped right up in her throat when he said happy belated birthday, a single tear started to roll down her cheek only to be caught on a gold gauntlet.

Yuffie looked at the tear as it slowly roll off the metal hand. Yuffie lifted her hand from the place where it was rested to on her lap, and inclosed her molded hand in the mechanical one, that was twice the size of hers. She seemed to examine the metal digits of the huge mechanical hand, As if trying to figure out what they were, like they were a foreign thing to her.

Vincent looked down at the top of her head as if questioning why she was holding his hand, and examining it like she had just seen it, it's not like he could feel anything anyways, but there was a warmth from where her hand had been grasping the metal on the hand. Vincent watched Yuffie as she inspected the rest of the arm, he felt a little uncomfortable with her looking at her arm and touching it, even though he had forgotten about the past the only thing that was a lost memory was his monstrous mechanical arm that Hojo put there.

It didn't hurt him to go back thinking about the time because he knows that if he did then he will start being his old self, put away from people an antisocial who had know friends, but even though back then he was he couldn't stop thinking about the friends he had. Cloud strife, Tifa lockheart, Barret, Red XIII, Cait cith, Cid highwind, The dearly departed Areis, And Yuffie who seemed to care more then anyone else about what happened to him.

Yuffie had stopped her observations on his arm, and was looking at the ground in embarrassment. Vincent watched her as her cheeks turned a tinge of red, he noticed this, and started to chuckle.

Yuffie looked up at him when he started to chuckle and a mischievous smile crept across her face. She knew how to embarrassed him, all she had to say was that his zipper was down, and he would turn blood red, she knew this from experience that he would be embarrassed because the last time he had laughed at her for being embarrassed, she had embarrassed him big time, by yelling out that Vincent's zipper was down right in front of a big crowd of people, at the Gold saucer.

Yuffie put her plan in motion when she pretended to blush from something different, and she knew Vincent couldn't resist the urge of asking why she was blushing.

Vincent eyed her suspiciously, thinking about what had happened last time when he had laughed at her embarrassment. _' Oh no, your not going to fool me this time.'_ Vincent thought when he decided he would play along with her.

" What's wrong, Yuffs?" Vincent asked as he put on his play face.

Yuffie giggled when she thought he had fell into her trap. " Well... You...See... It's Just that your...Zippers down." Yuffie said as she tried to stifle a giggle.

She turned around to see that Vincent was embarrassed at all, he was smiling and he had a amused expression on his face, and feeling a little proud of himself of realizing her trick to embarrass him.

" Nice try, Yuffs, but that isn't going to work on me this time." He said as he smirked smugly lapping up all the glory.

Yuffie seen how to get around this as she put on her serious face. " Vinnie, this time I'm not fooling with you, your zipper is actually down." Vincent went red as he looked down to see, that his zipper, wasn't down at all. Now he was more embarrassed that he had actually fallen for her trick. He looked up at her, his cheeks flushed, as he watched Yuffie crack up and fall on the ground in a fit of laughs.

Vincent sighed in defeat as he got up and walked over to Yuffie who was lying on the ground, and who was now, after five minutes of nonstop laughing out of breath. He put his hand down for her to grab onto it so he could help her up. Yuffie took his hand in appreciation, and let him lift her up to her feet. Yuffie smiled timidly at him when she looked up at him.

" So." Yuffie said as she watched him look at her with his red orbs. Vincent raised an elegant eyebrow questioning her thought.

" So..?" Vincent asked as Yuffie thought for something to say to him.

" So... are we going to your place soon?" Yuffie asked after a minute of looking around deciding on a way to say what she wanted to say to him, so he wouldn't take it in a wrong way.

Vincent smiled at her anticipation and childlike shyness, " Whenever your ready we will go." Vincent said plainly.

" Well I was thinking of going in like an hour because I want to phone Tifa, Because if I know Tifa, she is worried about us." Yuffie said as she gestured with her eyes, to tell Vincent that Tifa is probably ripping her hair out along with Clouds from worrying so much about them.

" Well if you want to go in a hour we'll get ready and leave." Vincent said as he put a reassuring smile on.

While Yuffie was putting stuff in her bag and putting her weapons on the saddle, she held the Shuriken that her mother had given her for a long time, before tying it on the saddle. Her thoughts escaped her back to when her mother had given her the Shuriken a day before she died.

_FLASH BACK..._

" _Mommy what's this?" Six year old Yuffie asked. Her dying mother looked at her with death written all over face as she answered in almost a whisper, " This is my Shuriken, It's a family heirloom that I'm passing down to you since... since I will know longer be here to use it." The Women's eyes started watering as she thought of not being around as her little girl grew up._

" _What do you mean Mommy, your still going to be here aren't you?" The young version of Yuffie ask not knowing what her Mom meant._

_The women started crying, because she knew that if she told her daughter she will never be the same little girl she was now, Because the hurt of losing her Mom will come back to her every day, even when she is Nineteen she'll still remember the day when the world took everything from her._

_The women wiped her tears and thought about how to tell her daughter that she won't know longer be with her._

" _Well.. You see, honey I'm going to be with the angles now, so whenever you pray I'll be with you, and whenever you are crying or when your first boyfriend breaks your heart I'll be right there with you through everything, heartbreaks, hurting yourself, and through the good times I'll even be there with you, the only difference is, is that you won't be able to touch me or see me but, you'll know I'm there because you'll feel it in your heart." _

_She explained as she watched her little girl choke up and start crying, the little girl jumped in her arms and cried, the Mother sat there with her arms around her daughter thinking about the good times she had spent with her daughter and how she will never be able to spend anymore time with her, because her time was nearing every second._

_The little girl lifted her head and looked at her Mother with tear soaked face as she said, " You can't leave Momma because I need you, why don't you just ask the angels if you can stay forever." The little girl said as her Mom held her and laughed a little at her Daughters way thinking, then cried as she knew that her daughter wouldn't understand because she's too young, so all she could do was spend the little amount of time with her Daughter until her time on this earth was up._

_The Mother put her daughter to bed after a day of having fun with her child, she could feel her chest get heavy as she walked to her bed and lead down as her eyes started to go black, as she knew that this was the time God had decided that she would leave. She closed her eyes and dreamt of beautiful things, and the memory of her Daughter kept replaying in her head as she stopped breathing._

_The next morning a young Yuffie was crying in a corner by herself mourning about the love she had lost, and now she was alone in the world._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Yuffie started to feel a lump forming in her throat so she hurried and stuffed the rest of her clothes in her bag, so she could go away from the eyes that were watching her.

As she walked by Vincent, Vincent asked, " Where are you going?" Yuffie didn't look at him because she knew if she did he would keep her there and make her tell him what was wrong, and right now she wasn't in the mood for talking, she said deadpan, " Out." And she was gone leaving a questioning Vincent behind.

Yuffie ran down a path far away from the cave when she started crying, she tripped up in a root that was stuck out on the path and tumbled until she was on her back, she put her hands over her face and sobbed.

" Mom why did you have to leave, I'm alone in the world now I don't know how to love people even though I love Vincent but you're not here with me, all I want more then anything is to be able to see you and say goodbye, which was something I didn't get to o when you left." Yuffie said while she sobbed.

' _What is my purpose here if your not, I have know purpose at all, I can't save the world again without having someone to come home to and someone who believes in me and I will end up dying, because there is another person that is after us, I don't even think I can do it, I'm not as strong as you, why,...? why, did you have to leave because if you were here it would be a lot easier.' _Yuffie said as she scolded herself for being so feeble minded. Yuffie stayed in that position with her hands over her face as she cried until she couldn't cry any more.

To her it seemed like her whole world was tumbling down, she had given up a long time ago then, when she found friends she had forgotten the past and was more concerned about her future, she even fell in love, but even though all this happened she didn't feel complete, she didn't know herself she didn't know what she wanted. Since her Mother died she lost a part of herself with her too.

Yuffie knew then that she had to find herself on this trip, but she didn't know where to start, she didn't know how to become herself again. Yuffie was suddenly furious with herself, that she got up and punched a nearby tree multiple times yelling.

" GOD DAMMIT, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE, IF YOU WERE STILL ALIVE I WOULDN'T HAVE TO GO SEARCHING FOR THE REST OF ME! GOD DAMMIT!"

Yuffie's fist pulsed with pain as she put her head against the tree and sank down against it, holding her fist and crying.

She felt eye's watch her, Yuffie lifted her head, her face soaked with her tears, and her hand that she was holding was bleeding, and the blood was running down her hand, Vincent's face was calm, and saddened by what dramatic event that had just occurred. Vincent Kneeled down in front of Yuffie and looked at her, with a comforting look. Yuffie drop from where she was and fell on Vincent's shoulder crying and saying.

" Why did she live me, she knows I can't live without her." Vincent knew who she was talking about but thought that he shouldn't say anything just put his arms around her a listen to what she was saying.

" When she died Vincent, a part of me went with her, and now I don't know how to get it back." Yuffie said this and it shocked Vincent that she was pretty much saying what he felt like a year or two ago, and Yuffie had helped him become his self again, and since she did that for him he thought it would only be kind to return the favor.

" Well Yuffie, do you remember what you did for me? Well you helped me with the same thing, and you told me the only thing I could do was to talk to people about it, and to replay my whole life again, think about the old days, and what you did, and do the same things, look at pictures, and talk to your relatives, and when you do these things, then and only then, will you be able to find the true you, words of wisdom that you once said to me and I'm now saying them to you." Vincent said as he waited as Yuffie's tears started to turn into tiny whimpers, then she was silent.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him with her big gray eyes, that was straining to remember her childhood.

She only remembered vivid images and events that happened when she was a little girl, two events she remembered from her childhood was her fifth birthday and a Wutai festival, which was called the 'Red blossom' festival, which was a festival where the princess gets to pick a husband from different princes, this was after Yuffie's sixteenth birthday, which was when she met Cloud and the other members of Avalanche, also it was after they had found Vincent in the Nibleheim mansion. Her father had found out what his daughter was doing , and decided that she should come home because he didn't want her making friends, he wanted her to take things from other people for him.

She also remembered that when her father had sent 'His men' she had kicked all there assess, until he had sent more of 'His men' after her and made a trap for her to fall into.

The Avalanche members all tried their best to help her but they didn't get to far without being caught to. So Yuffie and all her friends were taken to Wutai, where Yuffie and the rest of the Avalanche members were ordered to go to the festival, or they would have to go to the prison.

Yuffie was forced to wear a dress, a big puffy red corset dress, it did look nice but it wasn't her type of outfit she would wear.

She had her hair up in a high ponytail, with a couple of chocolate locks hanging down in the front. One thing Yuffie was relieved that she didn't have to wear high heels, she was allowed to wear whatever she wanted when it came to her footwear. So she decided she would wear black sandals to highlight her dress.

All the Avalanche members had dressed up except for Red XIII, because he couldn't find anything that wouldn't burn because of his tail. Cloud had a tux, the same with Barret, Cid, and Vincent, but his shirt on the inside was red and his hair was put back in a ponytail showing off his masculine features, he also put on some cologne, Yuffie could still smell the sweet scent of his cologne.

Tifa wore a nice dark green dress, and she curled her hair, she also had on a necklace that Cloud had given her, for their first anniversary, she wore black high heels to.

Tifa and Cloud danced at the beginning before Yuffie was introduced to different suitors, which she wasn't to anxious to get started, because the suitors her father picked out for her were total snobs or just ignorant. When she heard the music for her introduction she had butterflies in her stomach. Yuffie didn't know what everyone would think if she tripped of did something wrong.

When she was walking down the long stairs towards her Dad ' The emperor of Wutai' she also noticed the gasps and surprises everyone had on they're faces, she had looked trough the crowd looking at her friends and how they were shocked then one face had caught her eye, one face, that face was looking at her with a loving stare, and he was almost in awe from the beauty that stood up on the stairs, looking intently at him.

Yuffie remembered how she felt when he looked at her with longing in his eyes, she vowed that she wouldn't forget this day, the day when Vincent valentine started to fall in love with her unknowingly, until he had caught himself watching her every move and looking at her like he once looked at another love who had died for another man she loved.

When Yuffie had fallen back into reality, she looked up at Vincent who had been waiting patiently, and she said in a smile shy voice.

" Vincent, really, the only things I remember really is my fifth birthday, and the ' Red blossom' festival, which was one of my most cherished memories that I will always remember." This made Vincent want to know why it was a special memory to Yuffie. He decided he would wait to ask her another day.

" Well like I said Yuffie, we'll just have to go trough everything together, even if it takes a long time I'm willing to wait and see the 'New' Yuffie." Vincent said with a warm smile, that almost made Yuffie's knees go weak. She smiled a bright at him to, and gave him a hug.

" Thank you, thank you Vincent, for always being there for me, and thanks for giving something to look forward to,... thank you." Yuffie said as a single tear fell down her cheek and onto Vincent's shirt. Vincent kissed the top of Yuffie's head and hugged her tightly.

" Know Yuffie thank you for letting me get to know you cause I think if I didn't I would probably, still be the emotionless me who cared for know one, but that's all changed and I care for you." Vincent said in response to her. Yuffie lifted her head from his now tear soaked sleeve and looked deeply into his eyes, her heart fluttered as his face got closer and closer to hers, both of they're faces being brushed by each others soft exhales of breaths. They' re lips enclosed in a passionate kiss, they found each other.

When they broke they both were almost breathless, they smiled warmly at each other and walked hand in hand back to the cave, neither of them spoke because they were afraid if they did it would break the spell they were both under. Vincent took both of their stuff and attached it to the chocobo's saddle. Yuffie fed the chocobo some coral greens that she found in her pocket.

The chocobo ate the greens hungrily, Vincent helped Yuffie on the chocobo then he seated him self behind. Enclosing his arms around her tiny, as Yuffie took the reigns and lead them out of the cave and one they're way to Vincent house.


	3. Only a matter of time

A/N: I do not own final fantasy

**Now and forever**

**Chapter 3: Only a matter of time**

_Love is everything it's cracked up to be. It really  
__is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking  
__everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't  
__risk anything, you risk even more.  
__Erica Jong_

A long and exhausting ride brought them to Vincent's mismatched Mansion. As the tired and worn out Chocobo trudged up the rock infested path to get to Vincent's shed.

As Yuffie steadied the chocobo, Vincent dismounted, he held his pale hand out for Yuffie, Yuffie took his hand with thanks and dismounted the Chocobo.

The blue Chocobo blindly followed the couple into the shed, where they're were stables to for Chocobo's.

The blue Chocobo warked in excitement as he momentarily thought about the soft golden bed, as Yuffie and Vincent held the stable door for the Chocobo to go in.

The Chocobo eagerly stalked into the stable and plopped down on the soft hay.

Yuffie looked at the Chocobo and imaged herself in a soft, comfy bed, sleeping and dreaming about Vincent and when they shared that intimate kiss, which was full of love, passion, desire, and weirdly, promises.

Yuffie knew that her little 'crush' on Vincent would develop into infatuation.

Yuffie unconsciously smiled, at the images of them together, and happily married, but she had to wait before she went and got serious with Vincent, because there still was a certain mad man that was after her, and this time she knew it would just have to be her alone, battling this person and the monstrous creatures that he was creating to terrorize the world.

Yuffie still had to find out who it was, and where. In order for her to find herself and bring peace to the planet at the same time was that, she alone had to do it, which means she had to keep everyone out of it, especially Vincent.

' _If Vinnie knew what I was going to do, he would insist that he should go with me, but I can't let that, so tomorrow night I will sneak out and hope that Vinnie doesn't noticed._

_The saddest thing is, am I going to be able to keep him from coming even if he do find out?' _Yuffie questioned herself.

With a sigh Yuffie proceeded on thinking happy thoughts instead of dwelling on what would happen in the near future.

Vincent noticed the lack of cheerfulness in Yuffie and started to worry about her, because to him, his gut was telling him that he should keep a eye on what she does for a little while. Vincent eyed her as she rested her head on the stable door, Vincent knew she was both mentally and physically exhausted, and he decided that it was about time that they retire to the mansion, because he too needed rest.

" Yuffie?" Vincent asked as he watched the dazed girl look at him with tired eyes.

" Yes Vinnie?" Yuffie replied groggily after her little day dream.

Vincent looked at her with his tired ruby eyes and answered, " Lets go inside."

Yuffie yawned and said " Ok, I actually was going to say the same thing, Gawd, I'm so tired."

Vincent Chuckled a little as he and Yuffie made they're way to his door. Vincent opened the door, and suddenly Yuffie was wide awake.

Vincent house was completely redecorated, the use to be dark, dank, and shallow wall paper that use to be on the walls was now replaced with a nice ruby red, with black leather sofa's that went well with the red walls.

The stairs were polished, I'd say compared to what Yuffie saw now it was more better then what Vincents house used to look like.

Yuffie remembered coming here a couple of years ago when Sepiroth was alive, and the house back then was invested with demons, cobwebs, and other sorts of ugly, disgusting creatures that Yuffie used to love killing.

Yuffie slipped off her yellow sneakers, and walked across the white carpet. The feeling of the carpet was like treading on clouds, so soft, and beautiful that Yuffie thought that if she walked in with her boots on she would destroy the carpet.

Vincent followed after her as he watched Yuffie marvel at the wonders that Vincent had presented to her.

" So..., I take it you love the new and improved Nibelheim mansion?" Vincent said as he raised a elegant ebony brow questioningly.

Yuffie still gazing at the room, answered Vincent while still trying to insert the images into her brain, " Yes actually, I never knew you had redecorated it, why didn't you tell me you did, I would have came and helped to with it."

Vincent just looked at her with a smirk and replied, " Well, I still have one more room to do.., if you want we could start painting it soon?" Vincents eyes told Yuffie that he was planing something.

Yuffie looked at him suspiciously and she cautiously answered him, " ...Yes..."Then she looked at him and asked"But... what room would we be painting?"

Vincent looked at her and decided that he wouldn't reply to that question, he thought that a little teasing wouldn't hurt Yuffie. Then Vincent strutted to the basement door, his cape flowing behind him as he walked.

Yuffie stood there entranced at how Vincent's cape made him look mysterious, and he also looked like a dark god.

Yuffie blushed at thinking about Vincent with no shirt on, in her mind she saw, pale flesh, all perfectly toned. Yuffie absent mindedly shook her head as to get the images of Vincent's body out of her head.

Yuffie noticed that due to her thinking Vincent had left her, so Yuffie started walking towards the basement door and started to descend the stairs.

The old rusted discolored metal seemed to yell in protest at the amount of weight that was being put on it.

Yuffie noted to her self to slow her pace down, or the stairs might break if she went any faster.

As Yuffie stepped off the last step, she sighed in relief that the stairs hadn't given way.

Yuffie momentarily stopped to look at all the new brick on the walls, she noted the fine job that Vincent had done to his house by himself.

Yuffie still could not see due to the lack of light in the basement. She clumsily walked down the dark hall, and wondered where Vincent had gotten to, because, she was sure that he had come down here.

" Vincent?" Yuffie protested as she got a little nervous, about being down in the basement by herself it seemed.

She started hearing noises of footsteps and loud clanking sounds. To Yuffie those sounds reminded her of the time when she and the whole group had visited the Mansion the first time, when they first met Vincent, back then the noises frightened her, but now these unknown noises didn't seem to unnerve her in the least bit.

Looking at the still web infested ceiling's made Yuffie's skin crawl, one thing that frightened Yuffie the most was spiders, with their long hairy legs, and they're grotesque body which really did, if you thought about it, made them hideous, plus scary.

Brown eyes scanned the darkness for any signs of Vincent, as she walked slowly down the hall to the study.

With its dark walls, and book cases filled with books. One lonesome desk was placed at the entrance where it was covered with books and papers on the project, that was Vincent, was astray on the desk.

Pictures of Vincent with his arm cut off, and Hojo injecting him with the monstrosities that Vincent loathe all his life.

Just looking at the very descriptive drawing's and pictures made Yuffie feel remorse and anger for Vincent.

Yuffie's eyes burned with hot tears as she held the pictures in her hands, looking at the dreadful things being done to Vincent.

" _How could someone be that cruel and do those things to him? Also who is crazy enough to take pictures of what they are doing to a innocent person? God damn, Hojo I'm glad he killed you, because if he didn't I would do the exact same thing's that you did to him, to you, YOU BASTARD!" _Yuffie thought.

In a daze the pictures dropped from her hands, tears falling from her eyes and sliding down the curves of her cheeks and dropping to the floor.

She slowly brought her hands up to her face. Her hands shielded her face as she cried into her palms, making a little puddle in them as she continued to cry.

Metal clicking sounds reverberated off the walls and reached her ears, then a sound of a cloak flapping as the unknown person made they're way towards a crying girl.

Yuffie stopped as she heard footsteps getting closer and closer. She tensed as she swung around with her fist hoping that her fist would make contact with the persons face, but with know such luck did that happen because her fist was stopped in mid-flight towards the persons face.

Yuffie who had her eyes closed the whole time hoped that the person would not pull out they're gun and shoot her right in the head.

Nothing happened as she waited there wondering about what the person was going to do.

Vincent looked at her, her tear soaked face, and squinted eyes, seemed to really make him wonder what had happened. He looked down bellow her feet where something caught his eye, there lying on the ground was the pictures of the hideous things being done to him that Hojo had taken as he watched with a crazed expression on his face.

While his human hand was holding her fist that had come flying at him a few minutes ago, he lifted his mechanical hand and cradled her chin in it.

Slowly opening her eyes, Vincents red cape and his metal hand came into view. Sighing in relief, she relaxed a little as she looked up into Vincents eyes, the strangest thing was that Vincent had a worried expression on his face.

Stroking her chin gently, so that his so called sad excuse for a hand wouldn't cut her. Her eyes seem to entrance him whenever he looked into them.

Looking at her luscious lips and yearning to feel them again, and to taste her, seemed to make him think about how bad it was for him to have kissed her in the first place, but at that point when he did kiss her it made everything alright.

Also when he did engage in kissing her he seemed to feel more stronger and more alive, that it made him want to race around the world.

For him in the past, it never felt right, maybe it was because he didn't love Lucretia like he loved Yuffie, but, it wasn't that it was just that it was completely different, different feeling, and everything.

When Lucretia had chosen Hojo over him he had cursed her and given up on life. He also tried to kill Hojo before, but he couldn't because whenever he did Lucretia would plead for Vincent not to kill him, and Vincent would always walk away, a lonesome soldier who has just lost the war and everyone else he loved.

Years went by fast as he slept, that's when he met them, the Avalanche members who had just gotten to know a certain thief.

When he first gazed at the people, the only person that stood out to him was her, Yuffie, to him when he first heard her talk he thought that she just a annoying teen who needed a few years to grow up, but when he actually got to know her she was a sadden, and lonesome girl, who just was in need of help.

Then he actually started to feel something for her, at the time he thought that what if she didn't accept him, or love him? But those questions were answered when they kissed out by the cave, he felt her love in that kiss.

His face seemed to be getting closer to hers, at first he softly brushed his lips against hers, then he kissed her lightly.

Nibbling lightly on her lower lip, pleading to enter and explore the wonderful world in her mouth.

Yuffie was a little nervous because she hadn't frenched kissed know one before, and she was a little inexperienced in that compartment.

After a few minutes, Yuffie seemed to be getting used to it ans figured out how to french kiss, and easily shocked Vincent when she tried to gain control of his mouth.

Placing his hands on her face he deepened the kiss, Yuffie's heart was fluttering madly, as he kept kissing her passionately.

By the time they broke they were both out of breath, Vincent kept his hands on her cheeks and stroked then with his thumbs.

Yuffie smiled and Vincent smiled back, and they both gave a little chuckle. Vincent forgot that the pictures were on the floor, and when he looked down Yuffie's eyes followed his.

Vincent bent down and picked them up in his oversized claw. Looking at these pictures brought back horrible memories for Vincent, and rage began to build up in him again, he could feel the wings of his evil form, Chaos, trying to break free from the iron chains that Vincent had on him.

He would not let Chaos out because Yuffie was still there, and Vincent didn't trust the demon when there was people around, because the demon would slaughter everything in it's sights.

Vincent would not let anything harm Yuffie, especially himself.

The rage built up as he flicked through every picture, seeing all the torment and pain that Hojo was conflicting on him.

He stopped at one picture where he seen a familiar figure standing next to Hojo. Long brown locks flowed down her back, an explosion of waves and ringlets could be seen.

A pen in hand she seemed to be recording the happenings, Hojo could be seen watching her do so with a evil smirk on his face.

Another thing that caught Vincents eye was the girls stomach, there was a specific roundedness to it that was vividly seen under her lab coat as she leaned over to record the process.

Vincents eyes went a even darker red as he looked at the pictures, he dropped the pictures and put his hand to his face, and clutched his face as he shook his head, as to get rid of the demon that was trying to break free of Vincents barriers.

A few moments of watching Vincent with a pained expression on his face Yuffie put a comforting and reassuring hand lightly on his shoulder where he was bent over with his hands holding his face as he calmed down the raging beast inside him.

He sighed a sigh of relief when he felt the demon sink back into its 'hibernation'. He felt Yuffie move her hand back and forth on his shoulder.

Caressing his shoulder so that his pain would go away, she noticed that Vincent's face seem to be relaxed and now he was straightening up and staring at something thoughtfully.

"Vinnie?" Yuffie asked in a pleading voice.

Vincent was abruptly brought back to his senses when he heard Yuffie call out his name. He turned around slightly to look at her, he saw still the that the tear's had left trails on her face, but to him Yuffie wasn't worried about that because he face held worry for him.

He mentally smiled as he looked at her, to him she was an angel, that was sent to him to purify his dark and tainted soul.

" Vinnie you ok?" Yuffie asked as her tiny face scrunched up and she worried about him.

" Yes, Yuffie I'm fine now." And he continued with a slight smirk on his face. " So what were you crying about?"

Yuffie began to think about what he had asked, she really had forgotten that she had been crying because she was so worried about Vincent.

Yuffie looked down at the floor and scuffed her feet on the concrete floor nervously. How would she put this?

" Well..." Yuffie stuttered. " I was.. Uh.. Just looking at those pictures and.. Uh.. I seen some things that were so horrifying and wicked, and also I seen the one wit you on the table where you were being worked on by Hojo, and I thought to myself how could a man do something like that to an innocent person? Then to have the person that, that man loved with all his heart stand there and record everything. To tell you the truth Vincent I was really crying for you." She said sheepishly still looking at the floor trying not to look up and have to face the expression on his face.

Vincent touched her chin and gently lifted it with his half gloved fingers so that she was directly looking at him.

Vincent leaned in a little and kissed Yuffie, gently at fist but then he put all his love and passion into it, and Yuffie's knees started to go weak.

When they broke from the heavenly kiss they were breathless, to them that kiss was the most wonderful thing that has happened all day, because not Yuffie knew for sure that Vincent loved her as she loved him, just because of that one kiss.

Vincent smiled at her, and Yuffie mirrored his actions. He took her into his arms, and hugged her warmly.

His claw around her waist and his real hand on her head as he held her close.

He let go of her and they both walked back up the stairs, hand in hand, to go to sleep, but with Yuffie she wasn't getting any sleep tonight, because tonight she would have to say her good bye's to her new found love.

The moon shone in on the two that were in bed both, one asleep the other awake, and contemplating on whether she should leave or stay, but her thoughts kept wondering, if she didnt then hundreds of people will die, or even more then that.

The faceless abomination kept replaying in her head, she wondered if there was more of those things out there, and if they have been hurting people.

Yuffie came to a conclusion and said he good byes on a note in which she wrote while she was still in bed, and gently laid the pen and note on the table next to the bed.

She looked at Vincent and wondered when she would see him again, a lone tear rolled down her face and onto the bed sheets.

His arm was hung over her but with Vincent, she knew he had reflexes, and in his sleep they were even more alert then when he was awake, which is saying something because Vincents reflexes when he was awake were at his best.

She slowly started to move his hand from where it was placed over her to by his side. Once that was done it was to try and get dressed without hitting anything or falling over anything.

With caution and ease she did it within ten minutes.

She looked back at where Vincent was sleeping, when the moon shone in from the window, it made his silhouette more beautiful, he was a god.

Yuffie grabbed her things and her conformer and ran down the hall, down the stairs, she put on her yellow sneakers and took off outside to get her chocobo.

Vincent awoke to the sound of a wark and someone whispering for the chocobo to be quiet, Vincent got out of bed and put on his usual attire and looked out the window in time to see Yuffie come out of the stables with her chocobo.

Vincent ran down stairs, put on his boots and ran outside in time to see Yuffie speed of into the night.

Vincent knew exactly where she was going, because the thing that attack them in the woods had angered her, and she seemed determined to find where this person was, and kill him.

If Vincent didn't act quickly he will have lost another person he loved, and he was not going to let that happen.

Vincent went inside to get his rifle, death penalty, he grabbed his materia to and put his outsider in its holster on his belt.

The gunslinger was now ready to find his love, if anyone tried to kill, or did, he would go berserk, and make sure that person payed.

Going out to the stables to get his black chocobo, Gallian, the chocobo warked as his owner came into the stables.

Vincent now had a determined look on his face, and his eyes shined once, but it wasn't the demons this time, it was his anger, and he was going to find Yuffie, then he was going to kill that person who was threatening the world with its monster, he got the chocobo out and suited it up and hopped on, Vincent had enough with all these people trying to kill everybody he loved, he was going to make them pay.

Vincent speed off into the night telling the chocobo to track down Yuffie's chocobo.

His anger built up and built up as he thought of the faceless creatures killing Yuffie and everyone in their wake.

Saint Anger 'round my neck  
Saint Anger 'round my neck  
He never gets respect  
Saint Anger 'round my neck  
(You flush it out, You flush it out)  
Saint Anger 'round my neck  
(You flush it out, You flush it out)  
He never gets respect  
(You flush it out, You flush it out)  
Saint Anger 'round my neck  
(You flush it out, You flush it out)  
He never gets respect

Fuck it all and no regrets  
I hit the lights on these dark sets  
I need a voice to let myself  
To let myself go free  
Fuck it all and fuckin' no regrets  
I hit the lights on these dark sets  
Medallion noose, I hang myself  
Saint Anger 'round my neck

I feel my world shake  
Like an earth quake  
It's hard to see clear  
Is it me? Is it fear?  
I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you

(repeat all)

I want my anger to be healthy  
I want my anger just for me  
I need my anger not to control  
I want my anger to be me  
I need to set my anger free  
I need to set my anger free  
I need to set my anger free  
I need to set my anger free

Fuck it all and no regrets  
I hit the lights on these dark sets  
Tie a noose or hang myself  
Saint Anger 'round my neck

I feel my world shake  
Like an earth quake  
It's hard to see clear  
Is it me? Is it fear?I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you

They will all feel the wrath of Vincent Orion Valentine, and see his true being.

A/N: SOO, how did you like it, I thought the song matched his anger so I decided to show you guys by putting that song in, cause when I listen to that song I kinda get angery. Well anyways R&R and thanks for reading my first story, there will be more though but about different topics believe me. The chocobo name, I just thought of, I know it's stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else (shrugs) oh well.. lol... :D


	4. Alone in the Dark

**A/N: **I do not own final fantasy

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 4: Alone in the dark**

"_One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve _

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me _

_Chorus  
You love me but you dont know who I am  
I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you dont know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go _

_I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm goin through _

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me _

_Chorus  
You love me but you dont know who I am  
I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you dont know who I am  
So let me go  
Just Let me goo...  
Let me go _

_And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside I know  
I knowww..  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows _

_Chorus  
You love me but you dont know who I am  
I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you dont know Who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go _

_and you me but you dont  
you love me but you dontyou love me but you dont know who I am  
and you love me but you dont  
you love me but you dont  
you love me but you don't know me"_

_**3 Doors down**_

Vincent cursed the heavens for being so against him. When he had first left Nibelheim the weather had seem pretty calm but as he traveled on, the clouds seemed to be trying to keep him from getting anywhere.

The rain was falling in torrents now which aggravated him. Even though his hair was somewhat being tamed by his head band when the rain wasn't falling like sheets from the heavens, but now his hair was plastered to his face, trying to obscure his eyesight.

Whenever he tried to move a piece of his hair its brethren would just fall down in its place.

Drenched and cold, Vincent had to find the nearest cave to stay for the night, well at least until the rain dispersed.

The black chocobo's feathers were also sticking to him like another skin, and whence they came in from the rain, Vincent had stood in front of the cave entrance and shook all the water from his body, which made a certain someone wark with half-surprise half-anger as all the water droplets landed on the already soaked form of the chocobo.

Vincent paid no heed to the fuming chocobo as he reached into his pocket where he had a few assorted materia's in their, and pulled out the fire materia as he tried to look for a scattered few of dry wood, or sticks, anything that would keep the both of them warm.

The whole cave was pitch black, but Vincent with his in-human eyesight could see well.

The cave seemed to have been inhabited by either an animal or a person who had been stranded, like him, because of a storm.

The cave had some boulders that were against the walls, mold and moss was growing on the walls and rocks. The floor was smooth except for a scattered few humps, or dents.

Amber eyes roamed the cave as he spotted another passage way that seemed to be vaguely hidden with a tattered black sheet with leaves and moss on it to try and make it camouflage with its surroundings, but it was futile.

Gracefully walking over to the sheet, his metal tips on his shoes 'clanging' against the rock floor and reverberating off the walls, and his ebony hair swayed as his shoulders moved left from right.

Stopping in front of the odd material, he pulled it back. It revealed to him a little makeshift home.

The room had wood stacked up against the wall. Also it had a little makeshift bed laid out on the floor, but something wafted into his nostrils, it was a peculiar smell, to him it smelled like rotting flesh with fish guts attached to it just to make it more unbearable.

Albeit Vincent didn't care for the smell it still made him a little nauseous, but he would have to grin and bear it.

Coaxing himself to go further to get the wood, he sensed something, someone was watching him from the shadows, he could feel its eyes seemingly probing his mind.

He frowned and looked around for the source. There was nothing, the only things that he could see was the bed and the wood.

He shrugged off the sense of foreboding, and walked over to the wood, he lifted six of the pieces into his arms and started back to the entrance.

Scuffling could be heard from behind him, Vincent stopped walking and stood still to try and see if he would hear the sound again.

Moving his eyes left to right just to see if it was waiting in the shadows on the sides of him. Seeing nothing on either sides of him, he frowned. He knew that something was there his senses were going into overdrive which was another thing that told him something was there, not just the sudden sound.

His eyes narrowed as he didn't hear the sound again, he didn't like the waiting, to him it was to suspenseful and he would of been more happy if the thing had been just waiting for him to come out, then it wouldn't have taken long to kill it, but now he was going to have to be on full alert.

'_What does this thing want from me? If that thing thinks I will tell him where Yuffie is or where she is going it can go to hell, because I would rather die then tell something that is trying to kill another person I love where SHE was!' _Vincent thought as his delicate ebony brows furrowed.

His hands clasped tightly on the wood that was settled in his arms. He continued back to the main cave and threw down the wood in frustration.

Taking out his Death Penalty and resting it on the rock ground as he bent down to place the wood that was scattered around the floor, and placed it neatly in a stacked pile, he took a few of the pieces and made a Tipi-style fire.

Taking back out the fire materia that he had put back into his pocket when he found the wood, and held it into his palm as he focused all his energy onto the materia.

The materia glowed, then the flame burst out of it and glided to the wood as it lit the kindling.

The small fire illuminated the whole cave as soon as it was lit up. The chocobo scooted closer to the fire.

The fire seemed to outline the chocobo's feathers as it rested its head against its feathers and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Vincent watched the black bird's body heave up and down as he slept soundly. Its charcoal feathers blending in with the shadows.

Hues of red, retreated their gaze from the slumbering bird to the gaping mouth of the cave.

He sighed as he never seen any alarming being out lurking around the cave. He also haven't heard or smelled the creature that was at its wake in the cave.

Vincent thought that if the creature were to attack it would have done so before, but as he sensed no movement he relaxed and sighed as he laid down on the rough ground, forgetting about the makeshift bed in the other compartment of the cave as he slowly fell to sleep clutching his rifle at his side on the ground, so that if anything had decided to come out he would be ready.

His dreams were of his beloved---- Yuffie.

Yuffie also had to retreat to a nearby shelter, because of the atrocious rain that came in torrents above her head.

Finding a nearby cave with some rotted, and dry wood in it she started a fire and waited until she was warm and took out her blanket that she had stuffed in her undersize bag, which barely held all the stuff she had in it.

She was pretty sure that it would start bursting at the seams, but to her bewilderment it had withstood all the luggage put in it.

Laying the blue, splattered green, blanket out she laid down on it resting her head on her arm to make sure she didn't have a stiff neck when she woke up because it wasn't elevated.

She laid there, hair spilling into her face as her thoughts escape her back to Vincent. She tried not to think of him since she had left, in fear that she would have turned back, but because she was this far, she didn't have to worry anymore of that.

Feeling a lump form in her throat, she instinctively tried to swallow it back down, but to no avail did it work.

Her breathing became choked and raspy as she inhaled and exhaled, it came in heavy breaths as she found herself crying at the thought of never seeing Vincent no more.

Whimpering silently as she calmed down and her intakes of breath became even as she fell into a sleep, dreaming of the one she loved----- Vincent.

A dark looming castel hovers up in the clouds, reaching out their talons to grasp the surrendering, and vulnerable clouds.

Dark cloaked figures climb the spiraling stairs up to where they're masters quarters were.

One lonesome, grotesque creature seem to stand out amongst them.

It's face oblivious to what was happening around it, because of the lack of eyes, which were replaced with black holes. It's nose had two holes that resembled where the nose should have been, it's mouth was sewn together, it's bottom lip falling apart and showing some of it's yellow and deteriorating teeth.

The only thing that could be heard coming from the monstrosity was 'Moaning' and 'groaning.' Also then this deafening shrieking that sounded like a hurt animal screeching in pain.

It had no cloak so it could easily be seen from high above, because it was surrounded by other's with cloaks.

Reaching the door the creature pushed it open, and stepped inside. The whole room was huge it was dimly lit with torches hanging on posts.

There was a red carpet laid down on the dust covered floor. At the end of this room was a throne. It was engraved with ravens with their talons rested on the arms on the chairs, there was also a lion engraved at the head of the tall seat, where a unruly and most malicious of most creatures sat waiting for its 'pet' to get near enough so he could beat it.

As the zombie-like creature neared it's master, it moaned. Then there came a booming and demanding voice as it growled, " What! What do you mean _" you haven't found those 'simpletons'?"_You imbecile! I laid them out on a platter for you, and _you_ can't find them!"

The zombie-like creature seemed to shrink back into the darkness as his master bellowed at him.

It moaned in response as it seem to have gained it's composure again.

The man in a black leggings and a black overcoat that went down to his ankles, with a black T-shirt inside it.

Tattoos of snakes, wolfs, and lions were decorated on his arm all the way to his shoulder, but the only thing you could see would be a snake down by his neck right by his shoulder.

Blond hair cascaded down his face and ended below his ears.

He had his left ear pierced. A blue sapphire glistened in the faint light on his ear.

He had broad shoulders and was slightly muscular, but not enough that he was bulging.

His eyes were green but they were tainted with evil and greed. Every single one of his 'Slaves' all feared him.

He sneered at his zombie slave. " _You_ want another chance to get them?" he cackled, holding his stomach as he laughed, his evil laughter reverberating off the walls.

"_HA!_ What do you take me for?" he said pointing his finger at the creature as he continued. " I told you to _get_ the girl and _not _come back without her, and what do you do? You come back without _her!"_ He strictly said using hand gestures to prove his point.

The creature moaned and groaned in response. Lowering it's head down toward the floor in a bow, and crouching down on one knee still moaning.

The man in black standing now next to his throne, paced back and forth, as he seemed to be contemplating on something. Stopping in stride and turning to look down on the bowing creature.

" So you say that you know _exactly _where she is? Hmm... Well for once I won't kill you, but you _better_ find her, and bring her back here_ alive_. If you see her follower, Vincent Valentine, _kill him_!" He said. With that he stalked off leaving the abomination to his thoughts.

' _It's been three days. What has happened to Yuffie?'_ Thought a stressed out Tifa. Long brown hair falling down her shoulder as she leaned on the window-sill gazing at the orange-red moon.

All the rest of they're friends had came three days ago, and has been looking for her and Vincent when they went to his mansion to find that know one was there.

If she knew Yuffie like she did, she would guess that she had run off in search for something, probably where danger would lay.

But she didn't know how right that was. With a heavy and tired sigh she pushed herself away from the window and went back down stairs to where everyone was gathered.

The 'Final haven' hadn't changed very much, it was still the same old small pub where she worked. Which had a secret hideout down stairs.

The only thing that had changed was the color of it, and everything seemed to be more brighter and fresh since she made it a smoke-free zone because of little Marlene.

The walls weren't the old brown log walls, it was painted red with a black edging. There was now a upstairs to, where Marlene's room and other rooms were, where the Avalanche members would stay when they visited.

Cid had swore his head off when he seen the sign that said 'No smoking' on the door to the ' Final haven'.

His blond hair had some silver strands in it, but he still was the same old- smoking freak- Cid who swore constantly.

Red is still the same. Barret since he lived there, he had changed, he was now more kinder, and tried not to swear to much or get mad at people and threatening to kill them, since he thought it might be a bad ' influence' on Marlene. Cait sith was still his annoying self, always bothering everyone, and yelling into his micro-phone on top of his mog, which would make a certain pilot angry and he would get a ear full of cussing, and probably a few punches from him.

Cloud who was Tifa's husband had been watching his wife for the past few days, pacing back and forth worrying about Yuffie and Vincent. He had told her continuously that they were alright but she wasn't to content with that. All of the Avalanche members had just returned a few hours ago from a taxing trip, but everybody knew that they were going to be going back out again tomorrow.

From the far end of the bar, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Cloud watched his wife wash the counter, which was clean, again. His spiky chocobo hair had grown a little and was touching his shoulders, but it was still spiky.

Mako eyes roamed over the place, looking at everyone. Cid, Barret, and Caith sith sat around one of the tables playing poker. Red IIX curled up underneath the table listening to the group playing cards.

Adverting his eye's back to Tifa who was now washing the dishes, he sighed, and moved away from the wall and walked over to the overly-stressed Tifa.

Strong, gentle arms enclosed around her thin waist, which made her jump a little, but she soon relaxed when she realized it was her husband.

She sighed heavily as she leaned against him after she had put down the dish towel on the counter top.

Long brown locks were tamed in a loose ponytail at the end of her hair. Hazel eyes were full of worry and stress, eyebrows creased into a frown as she kept worrying about her friends.

Clouds deep comforting voice awakened her from her thoughts as he said he a calm soothing voice.

" Tiff, stop worrying. They'll be alright. Vincent is with Yuffie he'll make sure she doesn't get herself into much trouble." Cloud was oblivious to the fact that Vincent was _actually_ looking for Yuffie.

Holding Tifa more tightly to him, he breathed a sigh and rested his head in the nook of her neck, and pressed his lips against the soft creamy-color skin, in a reassuring gesture.

Tifa knew that he was only trying to comfort her, but she couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that kept popping its head up just to irritate her.

She was mentally and physically exhausted, but she couldn't get herself to go to sleep, just thinking that they could be in a lot of trouble, or even worse...killed.

Stifling a yawn she turned around in Clouds arms and looked up at him with tired, loving eyes. Cloud smiling reassuringly at her as he planted a soft passionate kiss on her lips.

She kissed him back, as she started to relax, and all her thoughts seem to stop their racing, making her feel calm, as she pulled away from Cloud returning his smile, and hugging him tightly as she did.

Arms still wrapped around his tired wife, he kissed the top of her head as she clung to him like a little girl who's dog had just died.

" Why don't me and you go up to bed, because you need your rest Tiff, there's no need in worrying, because they are alright ok? So lets go on upstairs and get some well earned sleep? And will look for Vincent and Yuffie again tomorrow, but lets go get some sleep" He asked with love for his wife dripping from his voice, and as he reassured her that they would look again tomorrow after everybody was rested up.

He felt her shift her head slightly to look up at him again, as he gave him a lopsided-tired smile.

Taking that as a 'Yes' he released her and took her hand and headed towards the stairs, but stopping to tell everybody to get some sleep. He was rewarded with relieved sighs as everybody got up and went to their rooms, they're shoulders hanging low from they're taxing trip looking for Vincent and Yuffie, which they had returned with nothing, and said that they would look again tomorrow.

Walking up the stairs, his hand still clasp in Tifa's hand as he dragged her up to the room where they would blissfully greet sleep with open arms.

Alarms went off in his head as his eyes snapped open just in time to see the walking dead standing over him with a rock in his arms, held above its faceless head, in position to crush his preys head.

Swiftly moving to the side as the rock just missed his head. Clutching his 'Death penalty' to him as he raised it up and pointed at the creature. Point blank. It should have killed the creature because it had hit him between the eyes, a liquid oozing out of the wound. The creature seemed unfazed as it charged at Vincent with incredible speed that any person would think it was impossible for something like this creature to posses such speed.

Dropping his long-range gun to the floor, and dropping into a fighting position. His claw held out in front of his face as his right hand was at his side. Looking through the huge-metal digits as he flexed them, and watched as the abomination raced towards him.

Eyes intense with a fire of anger burning in it's depths as he swiped his claw out and gashed the zombie-like creature across the face. Unfazed, it swiftly punched Vincent in the mouth.

Feeling his head snap to the side from the force of the blow, and tasting blood in his mouth. Turning his blood-red gaze back towards the creature and returning the blow and knocking it down on it's back and sliding across the floor.

Getting back to it's feet, and reaching in it's ravaged shirt pocket, he pulled out a small red orb.

Glistening in the faint light of the moon, as the creature seemed to be concentrating on the small orb.

It glowed faintly, and before Vincent could move a barrage of hot-white flames engulfed his form.

Burned him and his clothes, singed some of his hair, before the magical-energy faded, leaving a smoking, slumped over Vincent.

Anger seething through as he fought back the demon, whom of which, was trying to tear down his barriers.

Flashes of Yuffie's body on the ground in a heap of blood raced through his mind, as the last of his barriers collapsed.

Head in hands, as he cringed with pain. A tug on his shoulder blades, then a ripping of flesh could be heard. Hot liquid slowly flowing from the wounds between his shoulder blades.

Agonizing pain rain through his entire body as he shot up straight when jet black, bat-like wings sprouted from his back.

Eye's turning blood red, pupils gone, ebony hair fading replaced with a black, bald, head.

Ears on the side on his head disappearing replaced on the top of his head, looking like black horns.

His whole body and clothes gone, leaving behind one of the most feared demon's in the entire universe–Chaos.

Inhuman shriek shook the earth. Chaos looked at his prey, and grinned, looking like a fallen angel, but more devil-like.

Blood-red eyes showed no mercy for the cowering creature. Lifting his hands in the air, and rising above the floor with a ' whoosh' of his wings. Chaos generated all his power into his hands as they started to glow with a ring of light. It shot forth, taking the zombie-like creature by surprise as it shuddered, and let out a pained moan, as it was engulfed in the light.

Chaos still grinning landed on the floor lightly, emerging victorious after killing the monstrosity.

Standing with his arms cross as he internally talked with his 'Master'.

'_That weak excuse for a creature didn't stand a chance against me!' _He thought with pride in himself which earned him a growl from his very pissed off 'Master'.

' _Demon I would have vanquished that disgusting thing, if **you** hadn't interrupted me!'_ Vincent snarled and continued demandingly. '_Now demon, give me my body back!'_

Chaos seemed to think about this for a minute before he came up with his decision. '_ I don't know.. I like it like this, where **I'm** in control.' _smirking at his response.

' _Demon, if you do not let me back into my body now, I'll have you removed!' _Vincent snarled.

Chaos shuddered at his comment, angrily sighed in defeat. Besides he would rather live then to be stuck in a jar again.

' _Fine. But I want you to promise me next time your in danger, let me fight.' _He mentally asked Vincent.

' _As long as you don't hurt any of my friends, when you are out.' _Vincent replied.

Chaos smirked, as he knew all to well _who _he _really_ didn't want him hurting. That was none other then Vincent's beloved Yuffie.

' _Fine.'_ Was his response. Searing pain went through his body as his clawed hands went unconsciously to his head, holding it in pain.

Chaos fading being replaced by a _very _tired and tattered Vincent. Hands still clutched to his head as the pain faded to a slight stinging.

Straightening up slowly, and dropping his hands from his head, Vincent looked around to see that his chocobo had ran away in a fright. Luckily Vincent had everything he needed. Still dark out, and Vincent very exhausted from transforming into Chaos and re-transforming back into himself, he laid himself back down on his makeshift bed, with ease, minding his cuts.

He managed to lay himself gently down but still cringed from the slight pain in his shoulders as he lay on his back.

Relaxing a little, knowing that know one else would come for him, but if they did his gun was only a foot away from him, so he didn't worry to much about that as he did about the person he was searching for.

Closing his eye's he drifted off into a _now_ dreamless sleep, his senses still alert for any impending threat.

_**Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable **_

_**You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
You wanted to, **_

_**I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die, Die, **_

_**Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable **_

_**You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
You wanted to, **_

_**I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die **_

_**Father, Father, Father, Father,  
Father/ Into your hands/I/commend my spirit,  
Father, into your hands, **_

_**Why have you forsaken me,  
In your eyes forsaken me,  
In your thoughts forsaken me,  
In your heart forsaken, me oh, **_

_**Trust in my self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die,  
In my self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die. **_

_**Chop suey**_

_**by: System of a down**_

**A/N:**This chappie was a lot better then most of my other ones, in my opinion that is.

I'm going to change a couple things on the first and second chappie, because I read them over and they weren't that good, so yeah...

But anywayz R&R please? BYE!

Karina


End file.
